Thunder Heart
by Fire Thief
Summary: My name is Anastsia Rhodes. Most people call me Stazi. This is my diary about how I went from a normal Junior year High School girl, to a girl with a mission to save the world. But first, we hafta save the cheerleader.
1. Diary Entry 1

Thunder Heart

_December 15, 2006_

_Dear Diary, _

_My name is Anastasia Rhodes, but most people call me Stazi. I am seventeen years old and I am in my Junior year of High School in New Jersey. I go to a good High School, but I can't tell you the name. I've already told you too much about myself. The wrong people might get their hands on this diary._

_What I am about to write about is true. All of my friends and families names, even my own, have been changed for our safety. Sylar is getting close to killing us all, and we're being stalked by the brown/blonde haired man with glasses and his African-American friend. All we can do is pray right now, and for the group of people like me to save the world, by first saving the cheerleader first._

_I should probably start from the beginning. I guess it started about a month or two ago. You can loose track of time when you're trying to save the world and when one of the people in the group can bend the space time continuum. But that's when I discovered my powers. It started out like any normal day for me. I woke up, got dressed, skipped breakfast, and took my Newfoundland dog, Iceberg to do her business, brushed my teeth and hair, and I said 'goodbye' to my mom and my younger twin siblings, Andrew and Katie as I left to walk with my friends, Joan and David to school…_

A girl with long black hair walked out of her house and ran to catch up with her friends. Her skin was abnormally pale and she had bright green eyes. She was wearing her school uniform, which was consistent of a navy, grey, and white plaid skirt, a plain white shirt with P.H.A. above a pocket. On her legs she was wearing leg warmers and normal white Nike shoes. For a backpack, she had a satchel to carry around her books, making one of her shoulders go lower than the other due to the weight. She ran up to her friends and said,

"Hey David! Joan! Wait up guys!" The two friends turned around. The boy, David Kawaski had ear-length light brown hair and almond shaped eyes which were a dark brown color. Glasses balanced on his small nose. As he smiled at his friend, a dimple makes its way onto his cheek. He had a navy vest with P.H.A. on over his white shirt. He also had black dress pants on and a black backpack over one of his shoulders.

"Hurry up slowpoke! If you make us late again, we hafta clean the hallways with a toothbrush! Shall I remind you of the burning toothbrush incident that occurred last year?" The girl, Joan Burke, laughed. She had white hair that was tied up into a ponytail, but when it wasn't in the ponytail, it would go all the way to her hips. Her nearly-pure white skin would have made her invisible whenever it snowed. Her pale blue eyes proved that she was in fact, an albino. She had the same uniform on as Stazi, except that she had big pink hoop earrings on and instead of sneakers, she had long high healed brown boots. For a backpack she had followed her friend Stazi's example had a satchel to carry the heavy books and some were in her hands now. Despite her being an albino, she was in fact and African-American.

"David, don't even bring that up! I had ash in my hair for weeks! Sure, people mistake me for an old lady before, but with the ash in my hair, it went from white to grey! I even had a Boy Scout offer to walk me across the road!" Stazi had now caught up with her friends and said,

"Well if that's how you feel about me…" she then added some fake tears for special effects.

"Don't even think about it Stazi. You've been doin' that since Pre-K ta get extra cookies. Those were suppose ta be my cookies anyways…" David mumbled. Stazi removed the tears and said,

"Ok…Hey! Did you guys do your Biology homework? I forgot the book at school." Joan sighed.

"You have Bio after lunch right?" Stazi nodded her head.

"Good! You can do it then! Now c'mon, let's get ta school!" It was then that a 'BEEP' was heard from one of Joan's backpack pockets. She took out her Razr phone and made a frustrated sound.

"Great. I forgot to charge my cellphone last night and its outta juice!" Stazi rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Lemme see it." Stazi said. Joan handed her the cellphone and Stazi got a confused look on her face. She stopped walking, but her friends continued. After about five seconds, they realized that their friend wasn't there so they turned around. When they got to her David asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Uh Joan? I think your phone's broken." Stazi said, her eyes were now as big as plates.

"Why do ya say that?" Her albino friend looked at the phone.

"Because as soon as I touched it, it started to charge." She replied.

_That's when my life turned upside-down. Amazing, isn't it? I went to sleep the night before a normal teen, wondering if my crush would ask me to the prom later this year and stuff like that. The next day I woke up a new person. A new person who could do strange, yet wonderful things._

_This is the Diary of Anastasia 'Stazi' Rhodes. This is my life as Thunder Heart._


	2. Diary Entry 2

Thunder Heart

_December 16, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last time I didn't get to tell you the full story of that day. It's a funny thing, time. Three months ago I would have said that it was impossible to turn time back. I mean, haven't we all been in bad situations and thought to ourselves, 'If only I didn't do this, than this wouldn't have happened.' Now I know Hiro Nakamura. He's the one I told you about, the one who can bend the space time continuum. That means he can meddle with time. He can go back in time, go to the future, and even stop time! He can even use his powers to teleport, but I have yet to find out how he does it._

_Sorry, I'm getting off topic here. I have a tendency to do that. Now the day I got my powers…_

"I don't understand. Why did my cellphone start chargin' when it was in your hands Stazi?" Joan questioned her friend. David, being the science geek that he was said,

"Well there has ta be a logical explanation to this." Stazi just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. Like I said, your phone's broken Joan." She replied as she handed the phone to her friend. When she let go of the phone, it stopped charging.

"Oh well, let's just get ta school. If we're lucky, they might still be serving lunch to the nerds who come early!" Stazi suggested as she took off running. Her friends followed, but they all failed to notice that with each lamppost Stazi passed, they flickered as if they were running out of energy. Some lampposts became brighter and brighter until the light bulbs burst.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

8:30 A.M.

Home Room: Mrs. Cooke

The teacher, Mrs. Cooke, an old lady who was living proof of the 'Big Bang' theory, was calling out attendance.

"O'Shia?" She called for the student in a monotone voice that clearly said, 'God-almighty-save-me-now-from-this-hell-hole.'

"Here." The student answered.

"Patterson?"

"Here."

"Pulaski?" There was no reply.

"My cousin's neighbor's husband's uncle's son saw him collapsed in the Grocery store yesterday. He's really sick. They say that it could be a new disease. He might even die or lose all of his hair." A random girl explained.

The teacher went on,

"Rhodes?" There was no answer.

"Rhodes?" She called out again.

"RHODES!" She shouted, jerking Stazi from her deep thinking and said quickly,

"Here!" The teacher looked annoyed, but she continued.

"Stiletto?" But after that, all noises faded until Stazi couldn't hear them. It was just a thing that always happened to her ever since she was a kid. She would get so into her thoughts that a nuke could go off next to her and she wouldn't notice.

"**_What does it mean? I touched the phone and it started to charge. Heh, maybe X-men was right, people will mutate. Ok, time to lay off of the comics for now. But if that's true, than what would my power be? A human battery? Or can I give off electromagnetic energy? Can I create electromagnetic fields? Jeez louise, why me of all people?"_** It was then that the bell rang, snapping Stazi out of her thoughts. She wanted to do an experiment in the bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

8:55 A.M.

Girl's Bathroom

First Period

"**_Ok. Breathe Stazi. Relax. Do you're belly-breathing exercises."_** The teen thought to herself as she meditated while stading in front of a mirror. With her eyes closed, she opened her hand and breathed slowly. The lights flickered and Stazi opened her eyes just in time to see a strand of electriciy jump towards her hand. She jumped in surprise, but was more surprised to realize that it was just hovering there.

"Ok, that's officially the third most awesome thing that I've ever seen in my life." She said to herself. She moved her hand in a pushing movement back to the light were it came from, and the strand went back.

"Ok, if that's not cool, then my Mom will thing that George W. Bush is a good President!"

It was then that Stazi noticed on her watch what time it was.

"Shit! Mr. Brown is gonna think I skipped! Oh hell no…Today's the science test! Well, as my Japanese teacher would say in a time like this: SHIMATTA!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

9:10 A.M.

First Period: Science

Teacher: Mr. Brown

Mr. Brown was not a patient man.

He hated it when students didn't turn in their work and gave the usual excuses of, 'I had so many activities that when I got home it was ten at night,' or the ever popular, 'My dog ate my homework.' That always made him mad. He also hated it when students were late. If the late bell rang, he would close his door and lock it until he was done talking. And now one of his students who was late on a weekly basis was late yet again. He sighed as he graded the tests that some students had handed in already. Why didn't he become a lawyer?

It was then that the student, Anastasia, decided to knock on the door. He put down his red pen and walked to the door and opened it.

"Miss Rhodes, class started at 8:45. It's now 9:10. What is the excuse this time?" Mr. Brown asked the panting girl. She said in a whisper,

"Let's just say that 'the time of month' just happened twenty-five minutes ago. I forgot the 'items' so I had to find fifty cents in my backpack for one in the bathroom." She explained. The African-American teacher blushed and sighed yet again.

"Just take a seat. I'll give you a test." This was going to be a long for both Mr. Brown and Stazi.

_I remember that test very well. I failed it because I was too busy thinking about what had happened in the bathroom. I don't think that I told you this yet, but I have two younger siblings. One of them is Katie. I'd always thought that it was strange that my parents gave me a name a name as elegant as 'Anastasia' and then they named the next children common names like 'Katie' and 'Andrew'. But she had always been so innocent and happy. Nothing in the world could ever make her sad. She could find happiness in everything. She had gotten my mom's flaming red hair, while I had gotten my dad's hair. But we both got their shining green eyes. Being a red-head, Katie had always had a face covered by freckles. Then their's her minute-older twin brother, Andrew. Let's just say that he and her were nothing alike. We would always joke about how one of them was switched at birth. Andrew had black hair that was almost always in a buzz cut and his eyes were a strange pale blue with no freckles whatsoever on his face I remember thinking during the test if they wer like me. Right now, things couldn't get worse._

_But the real horror happened when I got home from school. I remember like it was yesterday…_


End file.
